Forbidden Love
by Noscopeabomb
Summary: A trainer and her delphox are a couple but her dad disapproves, so he kicks them out into the woods where their bond deepens.


**Third attempt at a good fanfiction. This one follows a female trainer and her Male delphox who are pokemon lovers. Main characters are Elizabeth (trainer) and Max (Delphox). Once again, I do not own Pokemon in any way. Also, this one is rated M for mmmMmMMM and some lemon juice. Enjoy, please. Oh, also, in this fanfiction, pokemon and human couples can't create a baby because I feel like it.**

[Pokespeach]

"dialogue"

Chapter 1

"Get out of this house you dirty pokemon lover, pokephilia is illegal!" Said someone.

"I will! And I'm never coming back dad!" Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"And take your dirty Delphox with you!" He yelled as he threw the pokeball as hard as he could at Elizabeth injuring her leg a bit, not enough to break it, but enough to make her have a limp.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as her Delphox, Max, came out of her pokeball and caught her. It was charging up a fire blast but was stopped by Elizabeth. "Don't Max, you'll just be proving them right. Just go into the woods." She said as Max reluctantly let the fire burn out and ran into the woods.

Elizabeth and Max have been together for 3 years but have been lovers for a year. They have kissed passionately, but never had sex before. Elizabeth is 18 years old and Max is about the same age, maybe even older. Elizabeth was also born with a birth defect, she was born without a hymen.

"That's right! Git!" Said the angered father as the couple disappeared into the woods. Max continued to run with Elizabeth in his arms for about 5 minutes till they came across a cave. Max gently set down Elizabeth on the inside and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Max, you're the best." She said as they passionately kissed. "Not yet Max." She said as she pushed the Delphox away, leaving him disappointed. "Could you go get some wood and berries? I want to set the mood." She said seductively as the Delphox happily complied. Max left to get some wood. First, he got some dead sticks and leaves he found on the floor around and piled them up in the cave, then he surrounded the fire with rocks so the fire wouldn't move too much. He then left again to go get a few berries, whatever he could find. He managed to get quite a bit of oran berries and was happy with what he reaped and then felt a raindrop. He quickly ran into the cave so as to not get too wet, being a fire type and all, and sat down next to Elizabeth. "Thanks Max, you're the best pokemon ever." She said seductively as the kissed passionately and hugged, Max inserted his tongue into her mouth and they proceeded to wrestle with their tongues, with his off hand, Max threw a small ember into the fire and started it. "Wait Max, I'm still hungry." She said as she pushed Max away.

[Del.] Groaned Max as he waited for her to finish 4 berries.

"Thanks for being so patient Max, you may have your reward now." She said as she spread her legs.

[Del~] Said Max seductively as his member grew out of his fur to a respectable 7 inches. Elizabeth threw off her shirt and bra while Max lifted her up with his psychic powers and took her pants and panties off, leaving her only with her signature hat on, then put her down, which she didn't like, the floor was cold.

"Max, the floor's cold, could you come here and help me warm up?" She asked as she put her arms out to signal she wanted a hug. Max happily obliged and hugged her, then they once again shared a passionate kiss, this time though, Elizabeth inserted her tongue into his mouth, which he let in, then they wrestled with their tongues, Max won the wrestle and pushed his tongue back into her mouth. Elizabeth let out a moan as he did this. Max knew what he had to do. He began to rub her all around, twisting her nipples until they were hard, groping her boobs, and then eventually, he stuck a finger into her vagina. Elizabeth let out a gasp. "Someone's eager." She said as Max grinned and began to pump her. Each time he pushed his finger up, she would get more and more into it.

[Del~] He said seductively as he kissed her neck while her tongue was hanging out from all the pleasure she was receiving.

"More, Max. More!" She said between moans as Max began to go faster. Elizabeth kept moaning till she was quieted when Max kissed her, they began wrestling again and Elizabeth was losing from all the moaning. "Oh Max!" She exclaimed as she came, squirting her juice all over Max's hand as he gave one final pump. "That was amazing Max, what about little Max though?" She asked as she looked at his hardened member.

[Del~] He said seductively as he lined up his member with her vagina and teased it. Elizabeth let out several moans until she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Max, please?" She asked as Max grinned and slammed into her, again and again until he was all the way in. He slammed her again and again, leaving Elizabeth in such a state of euphoria, she fell onto her back, if it wasn't for Max, she would have fallen hard. He caught her and gently laid her down.

"Th-thanks Max." She managed to squeak out between thrusts as Max grinned and began to go faster. Elizabeth loved the feeling of the cold floor on her back while Max's hot member was inside of her, going in and out and in and out while her back was rubbing against the ground, good thing the ground was smooth. They kept at it for an extra minute or two when suddenly.

[Del!] He exclaimed as he came inside her, filling her with his hot seed as it slowly oozed out, while Elizabeth also yelled.

"Max!" She exclaimed as she also came at the same time. Max rode out his orgasm as he pumped a little bit more, until he pulled out his flaccid member, "Oh Max." She said, exhausted. Max then laid down next to her, pulling her into his embrace. They got one final kiss in, then they fell asleep in each other's embrace, Max's soft coat keeping her warm for the rest of the night.

 **So, what'd you think, not to brag or anything but, I think I did pretty good. Although that still was only my first time writing a lemon, so I'm pretty sure I could improve, I really would like to make this a series, but I would like some feedback. And with that, I'm done. Goodbye, Noscopeabomb out. Oh, also, I took heavy inspiration from the fanfiction '** _ **The Crimson Gardevoir.'**_ **So now I'm done, please rate and review. Bye for real this time, Noscopeabomb out.**


End file.
